1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to survival coveralls, and more particularly to survival coveralls with adjustable limbs.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,552, teaches a protective coverall that includes excess fabric over the knees and elbows. The excess fabric is disposed in a series of tucks that ensures that the excess fabric coincides with the joints.
Braun et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,968, teaches a garment having an expandable limb joint that is adapted to be closed with an annular zipper arrangement. Top and bottom portions of the garment are connecting with a connecting portion, but the two elements of the garment do not telescopically engage each other.
Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,453, teaches a garment having limbs that are adjustable in length using an adjustment mechanism at the bottom edge of the limb of the garment.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches adjustable limbs for survival coveralls. However, the prior art does not teach survival coveralls with telescopic limbs designed to substantially cover the wearer to protect him from harsh elements while adjusting to control bulk and maintain the mobility of the wearer. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.